1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a user location-based display method and apparatus. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display method and apparatus which configure a screen according to a location of a user, and apply variable methods of user input, depending on the location of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of large size television (TV) technology, which was mainly led by the two technologies, i.e., thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT LCD) and the plasma display panels (PDP), continues to provide viewers with images on larger screens.
The large screens are used in many applications. For example, in the advertisement field, the large screens are adapted to provide a variety of contents and dynamic video services in more ways that appeal to customers, compared to conventional advertisements which only provide flat and fragmented contents. A display apparatus designed for the above-mentioned purpose is a so-called digital information display (DID), and a large screen display formed in the abovementioned manner is a so-called large format display (LFD).
However, the application of large size display apparatuses in areas such as advertising, has room for improvement. That is, content can be configured and displayed in a more unique manner, and much more considerations about the environments of the user near the large screen displays can be taken into account.
Therefore, there is a need for methods that raise the user's interest or curiosity more actively, and provide contents which are more effectively based on interaction with the user.